Imperial Japan (Earth-616)/Members
Preface Below is a full listing of members of the Imperial Japanese Army on Earth-616, and a brief explanation of their roles in the war and their current status (if available). Whenever possible, profiles are linked. Otherwise every effort is made to list what issue a character appeared in. High Ranking Officials * Emperor Hirohito - The Emperor of Japan (April 29, 1901 – January 7, 1989) was the 124th Emperor of Japan and ruled throughout the course of World War II. Following the surrender of Japan, Hirohito was granted amnesty and avoided war crime trials. He continued to rule Japan as its emperor until his death on January 7, 1989 due to complications arising from duodenal cancer. * Hideki Tojo - (30 December 1884 – 23 December 1948) was the Prime Minister of Japan during World War II and the head of its military until the surrender of Japan. He was put on trial for war crimes and the full blame for the atrocities carried out by Imperial Japan during the war were shifted onto him. He was found guilty of war crimes and executed by hanging on December 23, 1948. * The Mock Mikado - Supposedly the brother of Emperor Hirohito who was smuggled into Mexico and raised to believe he would rule over the Untied States after Japan took over the world. Briefly invaded California, was defeated by Captain America and Bucky and turned over to the American military. Costumed and Super-Powered Operatives * Lady Lotus - Imperial Japanese super-agent and hypnosis expert, formed Super-Axis. Clashed with the Invaders, Kid Commandos and Young Allies. Survived the war and is currently at large to this day. * Mysto the Magician - Posed as a magician who put on shows for American troops. Captured an American colonel stationed on a Pacific Island, was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. * Hutsu the Sandman - Formed a sleep cult in New York City, using it to brainwash Americans to steal military secrets. He was apprehended by the Angel. * Khan - Assisted in digging a tunnel from Japan to Alaska, built a massive underground complex for an invasion of the United States. Died battling the Young Allies. * The Vulture - American citizen and expert on Native Americans. Betrayed his country to assist the Japanese in attempting to steal a shipment of explosives headed for Camp Mohave. Was Apprehended by Captain America and Bucky. * Jelly Men - Biologically engineered blobs that consumed all organic matter in their path, growing with the added mass. Were unleashed in the New York state area and were destroyed by the Vision. * The Vampire - Created a serum that mimicked vampirism and used it to kill American officials. Died battling Captain America and Bucky when exposed to sunlight. * The Paw - Built a massive cannon that could launch missiles across the Pacific to the United States. Was killed and his weapon destroyed by Captain America and Bucky. * Fakir - Indian tribal leader, convinced to assist the Japanese in a plot to invade India. Was killed battling Captain America and Bucky. * Marvello the Mystic - Posed as a fortune teller. Used a blood potion to make people his slaves and get them to steal defense plans. Brought to justice by the Angel. * The Serpent - Had poisoned finger nails. Ordered by Hirohito to dig a tunnel from Japan to the western United States. Was killed battling the Young Allies. * Yellow Fang - Modified a Nazi zeppelin into a tornado creating machine and attacked American towns. Slain by the Sub-Mariner. * The Head - A decapitated Japanese agent kept alive on a flying life support unit. Decapitated important military officials in order to reanimated their brains and learn military secrets. Killed battling the Young Allies. * The Whip - A Japanese spy with deformed features who attempted to smuggle plans for a device to test explosives back to Japan but was foiled by the Young Allies. * Cellmen - Biologically engineered warriors that would multiply whenever struck. Their only apparent weakness was to fire. They were all wiped out by Captain America and Bucky. * Tehru the Mystic - An Indian citizen loyal to the Japanese during their attempt to occupy the region. Attempted to use his illusions to fool American forces, was slain battling the Young Allies. * Juggernaut - Supposedly Japans most deadly fighter at the time. He was killed in a one-on-fight to the death with the Destroyer. * The Face - Faceless Japanese scientist who created a lethal gas that would cause the faces of his foes to melt. Killed by the Destroyer. * A Japanese spy posed as India's Prophet of Hate in order to convince the people of India to turn against the American troops who were in the area. This spy was exposed by Captain America and Bucky. * Another spy posed as Blackbeard and attacked American planes until he was killed battling Miss America. Military Officials * Captain Okada - Was the commander of the massive Japanese submarine dubbed the Dragon of Death which was used to attack American ships along the Pacific near Hawaii prior to America's entry into the war. Okada and his crew were slain when their vessel was sunk by Captain America and Bucky . * Agent X (Soldier) - Commanded a massive battleship disguised as an island, attacked American convoys. Captured by the Human Torch and Toro, he jumped on an enemy bayonet preferring death over capture. * Colonel Yama - Was in charge of an army of Imperial Japanese soldiers who were hidden beneath the ruins of Wake Island keeping various Americans prisoner following the battle there. He was slain by the Sub-Mariner who came to the island to liberate the three brothers of his friend Betty Dean. * Captain Nitsu and Admiral Nippo were Navy commanders who attempted to force American ships to waste ammunition by planting phony submarine periscopes in the Pacific. They were thwarted by the Sub-Mariner who turned them over to the American authorities. * Kuhomai - Blamed General Douglas MacArthur for the death of his father during the Battle of Bataan and attempted to assassinate MacArthur. Was killed when his assassination was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. * Captain Kioto - Tortured captured Americans and then had their dead bodies air dropped at an American base to mock his enemies. Was tracked down by Captain America and Bucky and died in an air raid of his island headquarters. * Yoko - Ordered by Hirohito himself to lead a fleet of ships to attack American convoys in order to plant a Japanese sub disguised as a American freighter in order to sink the convoy later. He was exposed and killed by the Sub-Mariner. * General Nikki - Attempted to smuggle the "Cylinder of Doom" (a cylinder containing a shrunken Japanese invasion force) into the United States. Slain battling Captain America and Bucky. * Baron Togi - Commanded a naval fleet and attempted to trick American forces into Papau Harbor with decoy ships. Died battling the Sub-Mariner. * General Tsaki - Commanded Japanese vessels across the Pacific, including a fleet of ships disguised as icebergs that were used to sink American vessels. He was slain battling the Sub-Mariner. * Marshal Ito - Led an invasion force on Kwangto, China, threatening the lives of Betty Dean and a group of Chinese orphans. Was slain by the Sub-Mariner. * Admiral Footsu - Saw the construction of a super-sub on Kobe Island. Was killed by the Sub-Mariner. * Captain Osaki - Attempted to capture an American bomber to attack American targets and confuse his enemies. Died battling the Young Allies. * Captain Krashyu - Oversaw the construction of an invasion tunnel from Singapore to Australia. Was killed when the tunnel was flooded by the Sub-Mariner. * General Suki - Attempted to build a massive naval fleet from a new base on Kobe Island. He was slain when the island was destroyed by the Human Torch and Toro. * General Yokima - Attempted to lead an invasion force through an invasion tunnel from Tokyo to the western United States. Was killed when the tunnel was blasted by Captain America and Bucky. * General Muki - Attempted to amass an arsenal of missiles loaded with Lucite gas. His operation was foiled by the Destroyer and he was killed by his own weapons . * Captain Suicide - attempted to launch a Zeppelin attack on the United States, but is foiled by the Destroyer. * The Bloody Baron - Attempted to execute American prisoners of war but was killed by the Destroyer. * Kito - A Japanese fighter pilot who clashed and was killed by Jap Buster Johnson , however this may be a fictional tale since shows Johnson dying in combat in 1942. * Captain Catti - Attempted to replace actress Fluffy Flair with an impostor to learn the location of gun battlements at an American base hosting a USO show. He was stopped by Captain America (Nasland) and Bucky (Davis) . Teams * Black Dragon Society - Through an American agent sought the legal purchase of oil fields in Texas in order to smuggle refined oil out of the United States for use by the Japanese army. They were thwarted by the Human Torch and Toro. * Shaggy Men - Lizards that were hyper-evolved by a Japanese scientist and unleashed on Australia. They were restored back to their original forms by the Patriot. * Laughing Death Patrol - A group of Japanese fighter pilots who used a specially made gas to blanket American fighters that cause the victims' skin to turn green and die laughing. They were wiped out by Jap Buster Johnson. * Birdmen of Pa-Pi-Ru-Gua - A tribe of natives from the island of Pa-Pi-Ru-Gua new New Guinea. Rode massive birds. Convinced by the Japanese to build a base on their island. Were wiped out when Captain America and Bucky caused the dormant volcano the base was built on to erupt. * Symbols of Doom - A group of identical Japanese suicide bombers who blew up American targets to try and intimidate Americans in losing faith in the war effort. Their scheme was foiled by Captain America and Bucky. * Seven Sons of Satan - Seven identical brothers whose Satan worshiping father told his children to fight for the Japanese on his death bed. Attempted to use phony Black Magic to confused American troops in India. Some of the brothers were all slain battling Captain America and Bucky, the surviving members captured. * Death Riders - A pack of motorcycle riding saboteurs who attempted to destroy the Crawford Bomber Plant. They were apprehended by Captain America and Bucky. * Yellow Claw and his Mole Men - Attempted to destroy American munitions factories by digging tunnels under them. Were destroyed by Captain America and Bucky. * The Suicide Battallion - Were children trained to be suicide bombers by Prince Shinto and used to attack American forces on a recently captured island. They were all killed battling the Young Allies. * The Walking Dead - Japanese spies who posed as zombies in order to search a graveyard where the body of a scientist was hidden with a formula to a deadly biological weapon. They were stopped by Captain America and Bucky. Spies and Saboteurs * Satokata Matsu - Committed subversive acts in the United States before America entered the war. Killed battling Merzah the Mystic. * Matzu - Posed as a Chinese immigrant living in New York's Chinatown. Attempted to steal funds raised for the Chinese war effort prior to the United States entry into the war. Was apprehended by the Human Torch and Toro. * Ginaldo - A resident of the Philippines who became a trained assassin of the Japanese. Was sent to the United States to assassinate Lt. Curtis who had information about Japanese activities in the Philippines. He was slain battling the Patriot. * Fang - Spy operating in San Francisco. Kidnapped Chinese dignitaries that were in the United States to collect a war loan from the United States and attempted to assassinate them. Was thwarted by Captain America and Bucky. Later reported to have apparently died during the bombing of Hiroshima in 1945. * Moppino - Spy operating out of the Sun Temple in New York City. Stealing an Atom Expansion Ray, he successfully used it to blow up the Statue of Liberty and Government Island before he was killed battling the Human Torch and Toro. * Ah Knee - Posed as an American interpreter in China. Attempted to alert his comrades of a Chinese supply convoy, killed battling the Fighting Yank. * Professor Gojo - Gained the trust of the American military and avoided the relocation camps. Trained Japanese spies the art of murder and attempted to facilitate the invasion of the United States. Died battling the Sub-Mariner. * Sagayo - Raised American Lt. Dillon from birth to worship the Japanese way of life and following the outbreak of World War II encouraged Dillon to betray his country. Committed suicide battling Jap Buster Johnson. * A Japanese spy posed as Tu-Ra-Bi-Ka the medicine man of a South Pacific island to fool the natives into allowing the Japanese to build a base and gain a tactical advantage. His impersonation was exposed by Captain America and Bucky and killed by the locals. * Ruby Yen - Took over the Chinese dry cleaning shop of Wun Lin Lee and posed as a Chinese immigrant. Used the operation as a front to blow up the local dam. Was exposed by Terry Vance and Deadline Dawson. * Dr. Suki (Internment Camp prisoner) - Was staged in the United States to build a secret base where relocation camps were theorized to be built in the event the Untied States entered the war. Used these means to sneak out of his camp with his minions and assist in air raids until he was stopped by the Sub-Mariner. * Kangaroo - Deformed Australian citizen who developed a means to turning human blood into gasoline. When his formula was panned he attempted to sell it to the Japanese who would only use it if his former business partner was killed. Died battling the Human Torch and Toro. * Saber Tooth - Attempted to break out prisoners of war from a Death Valley concentration camp for a US invasion, was stopped by the Sub-Mariner. * Princess Ramasi - A female spy who posed as the princess of Diacots in India who worshiped the goddess Kali. She attempted to turn the Diacots against Allied Forces occupying the area. She was slain battling Captain America and Bucky. * Carl Wildmer - An American champion swimmer who betrayed his country. He assisted the Japanese in attacking coastal towns in the United States. He was slain by the Sub-Mariner. * Zipper - American mobster that controlled organized crime along the docks. Betrayed his country by capturing slave labor and forced them to help ship barrels of oil to a Japanese sub. His operation was smashed by the Sub-Mariner who turned him over to the authorities. * Monstro - Saboteur who attacked American war factories until stopped by Captain America and Bucky. * Mister Howards - An American lawyer who accepted money from the Japanese to sabotage American war factories . * Genrami - Native of India, was loyal to Japan and invented mirrors containing Trilite to blind American soldiers. He was stopped by Captain America and Bucky. Scientists and Inventors * Dr. Suki (scientist) - Created a formula that turned humans into his mindless slaves. Used it on American troops until he was stopped by the Sub-Mariner and turned over to the American authorities. * The Beetle - Attempted to create a breed of poisonous Japanese beetles to unleash upon the United States. Died battling the Human Torch and Toro. * Nichi - A scientist who developed a means of biologically engineering massive sea monsters to attack American vessels. He and his creatures were killed battling the Sub-Mariner. * Baron Hitso - Developed missiles piloted by Kamikaze pilots to attack American targets, he and his operation were blown up by Captain America and Bucky. * Dr. Yokotio - Constructed a massive submarine shaped to resemble a sea dragon. His vessel was sunk and he drowned while battling Captain America and Bucky. * Wilton Wilkes - An American psychologist who betrayed his country to work for the Japanese to invent an insanity ray. Defeated by the Young Allies. * Dr. Nichi - Invented a blue flame bomb that created a super hot flame to destroy American ships. Defeated by the Sub-Mariner. * Professor Sico Rudo - Invented "Atom Water" a highly explosive fluid that exploded when evaporated. Died battling Captain America and Bucky. Others * Mother Wong - Chinese citizen and double agent. Pretended to betray her country in order to learn Japanese secrets and report them back to the Allied Forces. Assisted Captain America and Bucky in escaping capture. References Category:Imperial Japan members